halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nathan-D777
Can I ask a few questions also? *EOD head with Comm module and "pull-down" helmet scope for sniping. - Why does he need a helmet scope if his gun has one? And why an EOD helmet? Why not a helmet that's better suited for sniping? Like Scout or Recon? Left COMMANDO shoulder with dark gold "Fleur-dis-lis" Symbol. -The only SPARTANS to actually use emblems were in Wars and Noble Six. You wouldn't actually wear one in reality. It's mainly for multiplayer. *Right ODST shoulder with band holding extra .50 Caliber explosive rounds rounds. -One. rounds rounds? Two I believe you are looking for the sniper shoulder *CQB chest with one custom knife and extra armor. - If he is a sniper trained to take down targets from a mile away then why does he need a CQB Chest designed to help aid in taking out foes from a foot away? And why extra armor, wouldn't that be more weight and bulkier on a man who needs to be quick, agile, and stealthy thus being a downside? *Revolver ammo on chest bandolier. - one why not on a belt that is attached to a more reasonable chest. I will adress revolver below. *"hidden blade" left wrist attachment. - hidden blade? what is this assassin's creed? Doesn't he already have a knife? And why would a SPARTAN need a Hidden blade. They are not assassins in a crowd a non concealed knife would do fine as a supersoldier kidnapped from youth and raised to kill has no real reason to hide a blade. * One custom bolt action sniper rifle using .50 Caliber explosive high velocity rounds, extended barrel, and extended magazines. - As pointed above the only real use a bolt action may still have in the world by 2552 is not in the army. The only people with a bolt action still might be civilian game hunters, collectors, and people in the museum bussiness. *One custom built DMR using .50 Caliber rounds, 2.5x zoom scope, and extended mags. - Custom built? since when did SPARTANS get the materials and knowledge needed to make guns. No way a DMR could fire a fifty caliber round and how would you get fifty caliber rounds from the UNSC for a DMR and on the battlefied? *One eight shot "Magnum" revolver using laser sight and .50 Caliber rounds. - A revolver in the 2500s? Again as pointed above they are now obselete. Even now it is a rare sight to see a soldier with one. Again the fifty caliber rounds comes into play here. I have also never heard of an eight shot magnum and I really doubt that such technology would be made seeing their limited use. *Custom knife - How can you really customize a knife. Not to much to do. Can you address these questions? --Foxtrot12 23:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) NCF As what was stated above, it is NCF due to the tag. Going by Ghosts of Onyx, Gamma Company graduated in 2551, and a Delta Company was proposed in 2552. In order for a Nu (N) Company to exist, and for you SPARTAN to receives that tag, we'd have to have Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, and Mu Companies. With each SPARTAN Company taking 10+ years to recruit and train, this would mean your SPARTAN would have to exist in the 2600s. I suggest changing it to an already existing tag. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) on a further note, if the article is NCF for at least two weeks (14 days) it will be moved to namespace. Which will be on December 16.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 18:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I don't think your're "Challenging" me. But still I have questions. For starters were there additional points to make with any previous statements? Two revolvers still seem unlikely for SPARTAN Issue and an eight shot magnum that is pretty much just playing pimp my gun, selecting a revolver, coloring it black, then adding a flashlight. I still have to question that. Three for symbols I still find it unlikely they would be applied I mean espcially for a sniper, who's goal is not to be seen. A gold Fleur Dis Leas or however it's spelled, why would you use that? If it's painted gold while unlikely it may reflect and if a patrol is ever near you, well gold does not blend in to snow or grass. As for hidden blades, I doubt there canon, can't confirm and why would a sniper with a customized super knife need one? The only use for a backup blade which is as the name states is for backup is if your knife fails in CBC combat which is a scenario I doubt a sniper is familar with. And why hide it? As well does a hidden knife not extend from the wrist thus making it less manuaverable? Foxtrot12 23:01, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean don't dis PMG I love it? And I'm not really trying to be an "authority of canon friendliness" but I mainly just want answers to questions, and I am a little annoyed the authour does not even have the decency to say a thing. But still as for talking canon, I am not seasoned on the site that's true but everyone has to start somewhere don't they? I'm still not seeing alot of it, mainly the armor and bolt action rifle which I addressed previously. Will the author please respond on this page? --Foxtrot12 03:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Heh, at least you think somewhat like a veteran user ;) Just remember to keep a positive attitude when you feel cornered and you'll be good to go. As for the author, I have a feeling he doesn't know this page exists, so somebody probably ought to message him directly. Oh, and by the way, the PMG thing was just a joke, I didn't think you hated it ;) --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 03:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) For the PMG thing good, trust me it will be a cold day in hell before I do. I am pretty sure I messaged the writer about this article, either him or this articles writer. Don't know. I will message him for the first time or again in a minute or two. And thanks for the advise. Foxtrot12 03:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Strange It appears someone deleted my full apologie or it didn't post corretcly, i'm not that skilled at wikis ( this is my first one) so please forgive my noobishness. i had eleven parts to my apologie and answered all questions... now it just answers 4 Vote to Namespace For (2/0 sysop) #As per NCF Policy--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 00:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #I'm going to have to agree. I hope the author will come back to try and fix it though. --'Rozh' (Tik Tok) 00:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Against Hello various users i am sorry i have not gotten back to u on this i made this page i while ago and just let its sit there, to be honest i almost forgot about this website entirely, i will now answer ur questions. 1. the two .50 cal guns: the DMR is for close-medium to long-medium combat while the sniper is more like a modern day barret .50 cal in the fact that the main use is for very long range assassination style mission. 2. the bolt action sniper rifle could be used in this era while the usual halo sniper ( i forget the name) has been used for such kills ( halo legends) my SPARTAN prefers the feeling of loading in each shot, giving a sense of personal touch to each shot. 3. the knives: granted i may have gone overboard, although the applications are still plausible A. hidden blades: (see assassins creed: brotherhood) the knives are in the gauntlets and can be used in combat, and are used for moving through urban eras with covenant, also see assassins creed for free running and they r there in case the SPARTAN drops his main knife B. Custom knife: used for basic CQC unlike the hidden blades which are for assassinations at close range, and by custom i mean that it is of a nonstandard metal ( obsidian) with a grip that fits my SPARTAN's hands only, an a custom seration (N-777) thank you for your assistance i think i have fixed all problems with the page . I would like said page back up unless there are any problems. Btw the DMR is there for those squad support missions I do not see any drop down button next to the edit button, please help mk... i did it btw if anyone knows of a program for creating guns besides Pimp my gun that would be great, i just had another admin challenge my S1-BA page for non creativness ... honestly this wiki has too many rules for its own good... i mean seriously i cant modify a M2000 and call it something else? exactly since all this stuff is made up anyway why cant we use the models of modern guns and call them something else, why cant we use N777 as a valid tag?. because of the rules that are far toomany in number (N-777 00:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC)) Okay, i have fixed all cannon problems for my page. Can someone please remove the template? (N-777 20:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC))